


Lights, Camera, Baby?! Character List and Descriptions

by the_velvet_queen



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan/OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_velvet_queen/pseuds/the_velvet_queen
Summary: Hey ya'll! I know this isn't an update on the actual story, but I thought ya'll might like to take a look at my character list and descriptions to get to know the characters more. I didn't include any of the real people (that means no description of Seb, Tom, or Chris), because they aren't my characters, they are actual people you can watch in real life and get to know them through interviews and such. I'll be adding on to this list as the stories unfold! Remember, I'm going to start taking requests on oneshots (and maybe full fics) for Seb and Heather or another Sed or another character, I'm definitely not opposed to OMC or Evanstan! Send me a message through ao3, or message me on tumblr!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-velvet-queen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I know this isn't an update on the actual story, but I thought ya'll might like to take a look at my character list and descriptions to get to know the characters more. I didn't include any of the real people (that means no description of Seb, Tom, or Chris), because they aren't my characters, they are actual people you can watch in real life and get to know them through interviews and such. I'll be adding on to this list as the stories unfold! Remember, I'm going to start taking requests on oneshots (and maybe full fics) for Seb and Heather or another Sed or another character, I'm definitely not opposed to OMC or Evanstan! Send me a message through ao3, or message me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-velvet-queen

Seb and Heather Series OFC Character Descriptions

 

Heather Kirsten Hess

Height: 5’4”

Skin Tone: Fair, freckles on the bridge of her nose

Hair Color: Caramel Blonde

Hair Texture: Naturally straight, a ridiculous amount of fine hair, but either in a messy bun or in long curls; she is extremely attached to her hair, and would probably turn down an acting job if they required her to cut it.

Eye Color: Light Green

Age: 28

Overall Description: Heather grew up on a farm in rural Maryland, the daughter of wealthy parents; she knows how to sheer sheep, milk a cow, bale hay, and many more skills that a farm girl must know; but, hasn’t done any of that since she and her best friend, Julia, moved to Manhattan when she was 22. She started out as a barista and waitress and worked her ass off to pay for dancing, singing and acting lessons, along with the money that she had saved up during the years and the graduation money her parents had given her. Because of her weight, it was difficult finding jobs that would hire her, but she managed to break into her dream career, by getting an ensemble part in _The Phantom of the Opera_ and having a few parts in other shows along the way. She finally received a break out role in _Woman in 201_ , an emotional play about a woman who has crippling depression and agoraphobia and is befriended by an elderly woman next door and taught to accept life.

 

Julia (You’ll never know her middle name) Wagner

Height: 4’10”

Skin Tone: Olive

Hair Color: Depends on her mood (Naturally a dirty blonde, but don’t tell her I told you that)

Hair Texture: Wavy and coarse

Eye color: Dark Brown

Age: 27

Overall Description: Like her best friend, she also grew up on a farm and knows everything that comes along with it. Not one to be a damsel-in-distress she is proficient in kickboxing and a Black Belt in karate, which she has used quite a few times to get rid of clingy ex-boyfriends of both hers and Heathers in High School and College. Most of their friends in high school thought they were a couple, since they were almost never seen apart, and chose to go to college together, being roommates for all four years. She originally wanted to be a pathologist, but changed her major in the second semester of her freshman year, and declared her major as creative writing, so that she could pursue her life-long-love of comic books and Marvel MCBU and MCU. Moving to Manhattan was the most difficult decision of her life, thus far, as she absolutely hates big cities

 

Benson Xavier Hess

Height: He’s a baby, he grows

Skin Tone: Olive

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Texture: Wavy and thick

Eye Color: Blue (like his dads)


End file.
